The Day After
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A day passes between the night they spent together and their first case as a couple, a look at Olivia and Peter's day off. Post 6B


The Day After

Spoilers: Everything from Season 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did than Fauxlivia would NOT be pregnant!

* * *

The sun woke Olivia; she opened her eyes and blinked as the sun hit her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she smiled realizing she was in Peter's room. Turning her head, she found the bed empty and a folded piece of paper sticking up on the nightstand with her name on it. Reaching over, Olivia found it was in Peter's handwriting and opened it to find a letter inside.

**Olivia,**

**Walter being Walter wondered from Massive Dynamic and got lost somewhere in New York, most of Massive Dynamic's security is out looking for him. I got a call from Nina about seven telling me he went missing and asked if I'd come, so I'm probably already half way there when you read this if not already there.**

**You were peacefully asleep, content and no insomnia so I decided to let you sleep. This wasn't how I wanted the morning to turn out but when do things ever turn out like we plan? I wanted to wake you up slowly and lay in bed talking or more before getting up and taking you to brunch, coffee on the way out to be safe because without coffee you're never really alert. **

**So just lay around the house, don't try to do anything as I know you'll want to clean but trust me Walter has things where they are for a reason and it's not pretty when you mess up his organization. If you feel like a shower, clothes are in the dresser…feel free to help yourself to them and the toothbrushes under the sink, I'll tell you why there are so many later. Relax, it's your day off…you saved the world again so you deserve a much needed break. **

**Anyways, I failed to say good morning so good morning beautiful. I wish I was there to tell you myself but I'm not, we'll just blame Walter once again. I'll see you when I see you as I suspect you'll go home before I even find Walter. **

**Always,**

**Peter**

Olivia smiled and folded the letter over; she realized what her mother always said was right…that it was the thought that counted more often than the action. The clock read nine thirty so she decided to give into her indulgent desire and pulled the covers over her, burying her head in Peter's pillow and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Her phone woke her the next time, she opened her eyes and noticed the clock read twelve fifteen, taking a moment to listen for her phone…her more than acute hearing due to her universe crossings allowed her to locate it easier than before. She noticed a shirt at the end of the bed and knew Peter had left it for her so Olivia pulled it on and walked to the coat rack, removing the ringing phone from her pocket.

It was Peter, no doubt to tell her that they had found Walter. "Hey."

_"Hey, you sound like you're waking up…slept till noon for once. Did you read my note?"_

Olivia walked over to his office area and looked at the wall as she spoke, "I did, did you find Walter?"

_"Chinatown, needed some kind of herb or something, I really didn't care to pay attention to his ramblings when I'm trying to call every single security agent and inform them that I found him. I swear we need an ankle monitor on him…anyway we can reacquisition one from the FBI?"_

"Maybe but it'll come with a price."

She smiled at Peter's chuckle and touched his map where he had marked major cities that Fringe Events occurred. _"Well Sweetheart if it keeps me from having to leave a warm bed with a very beautiful woman in it than what do I have to do?"_

"What woman Bishop?"

_"Oh did I say woman, I meant work…I meant work."_

Olivia let a small chuckle escape her and could practically see his grin, "sure you did, so what's with all the toothbrushes under the sink or should I assume they are due to Walter?"

_"The man uses toothbrushes for more than his teeth; I won't say what for because it's disgusting even to think about. Anyways, I got smart and bought like four hundred of them last year; we're down to what you see."_

"I thought you were already smart or did they miscalculate your IQ?"

_"Okay wiseass I get the point, now you should stop flirting with me before my girlfriend finds out…she's pretty deadly with a gun."_

Olivia walked back over to the bed and sat down, "oh is she, what are you doing around her than, is she aware you are practically an FBI agent except for legal authority?"

_"Considering she went all the way to Iraq, drug me back kicking and screaming and made me become an FBI consultant…yeah I'm sure she's aware."_

Lying down, Olivia pulled the covers up and stared at the ceiling. "When will you be home?"

_"Missing me already? I should be home as soon as I can get Walter ready to go; he's talking with Nina at the moment. What are you wearing?"_

"Phone sex, really Bishop? You should know better…you'll find out when you get here." She chuckled, "I'll see you four hours. Good luck with Walter."

_"I'll need it, do me a favor and get dressed…normally I'd want the opposite but with Walter around that's a bad idea."_

"I will, see you when you get here."

_"Bye."_

They hung up and Olivia knew she needed to go home and do what had to be done. She had four hours and that was enough time to do a load of laundry, get a shower and check her fridge to see if anything to be thrown out before heading back and making dinner for the Bishop Boys.

* * *

That's where they found Olivia four hours later when both men walked through the front door, soft jazz music playing and the table set…as it could be seen from the door.

"Did you ask Astro to come over?"

Peter chuckled, "no, it's probably Olivia…she said she was coming by but I didn't expect this."

"We better see if she needs help."

Peter shook his head and followed Walter to the kitchen, he found Olivia moving back and forth, placing food on the table. He took in her appearance, she wore jeans and her hair partially pulled back, surprisingly her bangs down so it meant she wasn't really worried about her appearance. Her shirt however caught his attention…the gray cotton shirt with faded red block letters across it spelling out MIT. It was clearly the shirt he had misplaced and figured he had left at her apartment after the whole Fauxlivia fiasco and didn't ask for it back.

"Oh it looks wonderful Olivia."

She looked up and saw Walter staring at the table from the doorway, "thank you Walter, I thought I'd make you dinner after a long day in New York…it's my mother's spaghetti recipe."

"And you made yourself at home, excellent…that's excellent. I'm going to go upstairs and use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Peter looked at Olivia as Walter left, "ten bucks and two drinks says he leaves the house within five seconds."

"I won't make that bet, it's too easy." The front door slammed, "see…well I guess you said nothing to him about last night."

"I was silent most of the trip home; he was knocked out in the backseat…not much to talk to. Actually when he's knocked out, talking to a corpse is easier…I won't even begin to explain that one." He walked over and looked at the food, "might as well enjoy dinner since I couldn't take you to brunch."

Olivia leaned up on her bare toes and kissed him, "it's the thought that counts."

* * *

They sat down and ate dinner; Olivia found him staring at her midway and shook her head. "I'm trying to figure out when the shirt became part of your attire."

Olivia looked down and blushed, "I forgot to take it off before I left my place…I usually sleep in it and was wearing it while I worked around the apartment." She looked up at him and smirked, "does that bother you?"

"No, in fact I find that kind of sexy."

"You find me wearing a shirt sexy…damn, here I was taking everything off last night when all I had to do was wear this." She shook her head and began eating again, "so…is my cooking up to par?"

"Actually it's one of the best meals I've had since…well since my mother died and I'm not just saying that because you cooked it." Peter looked at her, "did you see her on the other side, your mother?"

Olivia nodded, "defiantly different…she never married my step-father after my father died; Rachel is dead over there…died giving birth to a little boy, the baby with her. All she had left was her daughter…they were close, lunch every week…I think that's one of the only things I envy, well that and Charlie…can't forget Charlie." She pointed her fork at him, "although you were replaced by another guy…Lincoln Lee, massive pain in the ass, science genius except he graduated and actually in love with her…everyone sees it except her."

Peter laughed, "sounds like a real piece of work."

"I didn't think anyone could top your ego…but he does." She smirked and looked at him, "you probably don't want to hear all this."

He shrugged, "I find it interesting actually…after all it's where I'm from."

"Well than, what do you want to know about that side?"

Peter asked questions and Olivia answered them, her photographic memory serving well to know every detail there was. The conversation was more about that world and not about Olivia's stay or the forbidden topic…the other Olivia Dunham, both enjoying the fact they could compare worlds without emotions getting in the way.

* * *

By the end of dinner, which included clean up, both were toasting red wine. Peter figured it was time to call Walter and figure out where he was. That had been an interesting conversation in and of itself, Peter spoke to Walter as Olivia looked through their collection of books.

"Yes we finished dinner…hell no I don't need, Walter you can come home. I am not discussing whether or not I plan to have sex with Olivia; besides…no we're going slow. I don't just jump into bed with the women I date…no don't even start up on that. Walter if you attempt to bring up that topic I will hang up. You can come home…thank you." Peter shook his head as he hung up. "He's coming back."

Olivia chuckled, "you should have seen yourself…what was he starting up on besides the obvious."

"When I made the comment that I don't just jump into bed with women I date…he brought up her. I don't want to talk about that, I don't want to think about that…hell I'd love to pour acid on those memories. Doesn't matter anymore…" he moved to her and placed his hands on her hips, "I have what I want and who I want…she's everything to me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before trailing small kisses to her mouth and kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Peter's neck but let one hand go and slid it into his back pocket, pulling him closer to her. "We might have to leave Walter and go to my place."

"Probably not a good idea, the man will formulate thoughts that would made even Broyles drop his jaw, I've witnessed it and it's not pretty." He kissed her head and pulled her closer, Olivia let go of his back pocket and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Having you here is enough, we don't have to have sex in copious amounts and after last night believe me, another night and I'll die of a heart attack."

She chuckled and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "I should have warned you…not having sex after nearly three years tends to make me a little wild. However, I didn't hear you complaining Mr. Bishop."

"No I wasn't but my muscles were when I woke up this morning…you're going to kill me one da."

She smirked, "a very pleasant and enjoyable death though…compared to all the ways we've found we can die."

"You're shameless when you're not in your agent-mode." He leaned down and kissed her, Olivia smiled and shook her head.

The front door opened and shut, causing them to pull apart. They found Walter staring at them, a smile on his face. "Oh you made up."

"Walter," Peter looked at him as he turned, an arm around Olivia as he did. "I'm drawing a line that you are not to cross. You aren't allowed to interfere with our relationship, you aren't allowed to ask about sex between us and you aren't to try to get into the middle of something…understand?"

"Perfectly."

"You heard that," Peter looked at Olivia, "you heard him say he understood."

"I did."

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke to the sound of her phone, she groaned and lifted her head off of Peter's chest to reach for the offending item. She found the clock read five fifty, it was way too early for a case and it seemed there was one.

Answering the phone she got Broyles and he informed her he needed her and the Bishops for something unexplainable…a dead man floating after attempting to climb a building. It was not the type of case she thought she'd get in her lifetime but her life wasn't normal. Looking at Peter as he moved around the room to get dressed, she realized something important.

Her life wasn't normal but it was beautiful…just like Peter said.

* * *

A/N: I thought about it and liked it...my take on the day not the morning after.


End file.
